Twin Swans
by camelon
Summary: The story has finished but does that keep a new story from unfolding? Ahiru and the gang come back for another exciting adventure, however this time. New allies will rise bringing new enemies as well. Ahiru will learn more about her past and several romances develop. rue/muto; Ahiru/Fakir; and Autor/other parings.
1. Chapter 1

Her brown eyes opened. She was laying in a forest. The trees sheilding the sunlight from her. She sat up. She was wearing the uniform that the girls here at the accadamy wore. She had long flowing brown hair that stopped at her hips. She stood. Anyone watching could tell the grace she had about her. Every movment was gracful and hardly needed any guidence. The girl becan to walk along a path looking around at the trees. Before she knew it she was at a lake. It sparkled in the sunlight bringing a gentle smile to the girls face. Her skin was flawless and her lips as delecate as a rose petal. On the lake a pier jetted out and on it the girl saw a boy sitting in a chair. He had papers on his lap and was writting on it. In the water next to the peir a small yellow duck flotted in the water. The girl gently held her chest. Something about that duck. It made her feel, calm to some regard. She watched for a minute when suddenly another boy ran onto the peir to the first boy. This second one looked excited. He had purple hair and glasses on his face. From where she stood, the girl could not tell the color of his eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white pants like all the boys wore at the acadamy.

"Fakir!" The boy said to the first. The dark haired boy sighed and looked at him but said nothing. The duck looked up startled. "I have wonderful news! There is a contest this week! There is a writing contest. you would win by a landslide!" The boy said excitedly. Fakir, sighed and shook his head.

"Autor no. My writtings are not to go into some competition." The boy, Autor looked down sadly.

"But your writtings are so good. it's a waist not to show them off." Fakir simply shook his head. Autor sighed and left degected. The girl watched as the little duck flew out of the water and landed beside fakir. He looked down at her and shrugged. The girl turned and started making her way back to the dormatory. she too knew of the competitions. She needed her rest if she was hoping to be in it. On her way back she got lost in thought into what she would do and she ran into someone. She stummbled back and opened her mouth to appologise but the boy beat her to it.

"I'm sorry. i should have been paying attention." The girl knew that voice. It was Autor the boy she had just seen.

"It's alright." she said her voice had a certain grace to it. Autor looked at her.

"I do not believe we have meet. My name is autor. I am in the music devision." He said bowing to her. The girl smiled and curtsied.

"I am from the ballet devision. My name is swan."


	2. Chapter 2

Autor stood before the girl, Swan. She was certainly a very beautiful girl.

"Swan hu? That is certainly an unusual name." He said pushing his glasses up in a matterof fact manner. Swan smiled.

"Perhaps. However i do like it." She said softly. Autor could not think of one girl that he knew that could speek so gentle and soft. Her voice was like a cool spring on a hot water day.

"Well that's good." he said amazed that he could not find the intellegent words he wanted. She smiled and cursied in a most beautiful manner.

"It is nice to meet you Autor. If you'll excuss me i must be going." She said and turned leaving a stunned Autor alone.

Fakir sat in his chair looking at his writing, then the duck sitting next to him. Why wasn't it working? He had tryed so long and hard to get it to work. He wanted so bad to see her become a human again.

"I'm sorry." He wispered softly. The duck looked up at him looking rather confused. "I can't do it." He said. For the first time in years he started to get tears in his eyes. HE whipped them away frustratedly. "It should be able to bring you back but i can't." he said. The little duck quacked and flew into his lap. She pressed her head to him trying to say she didn't mind. Fakir gently pet her little head but other than that continued in hsi sadness. The duck looked at him with big eyes then around the lake trying to find something. She quickley hopped off his lap and made her way into the forest leaving Fakir in his miserable state

Ahiru waddled through the forest trying to find something to cheer Fakir up. She wasn't sure how long she walked but it was a while before she bumped into the leg of someone. She fell backward a bit confused. She looked up and saw a girl. Her long brown hair hung gracefully around her. Her brown eyes looked down at her. Ahiru could see the grace around her that she had always dreamed of having. She felt her heart beat faster as she looked at her. Something about this girl was diffrent then any other girl she had ever known. She girl knelt next to her.

"Hello." She said softly her voice very soft and calm. "You are very pretty. I think i have seen you somewhere before." she said more to herself. "Oh!" She excaimed. "You were the duck at the lake with that boy. oh what was his name?" Ahiru blinked. This girl had seen herself and fakir at the lake? "Fakir wasn't it? That's what Autor said anyway." Ahiru tilted her head to the side. "Oh my you must be lost. I can take you back to the lake if you want." She said holding her hands out for Ahiru to jump in. Ahiru still in shock went into her hands. The girl carefully stood and walked through the forest towards the lake. She was a interesting person.

It was not long before Swan reached the lake. The little duck in her hands was certainly interesting. She saw the boy in his chair looking sad.

"Excuse me." she said loud enough for him to hear. He turned. He was a dark and handsom boy indeed. His deep green eyes looked slightly puffy from crying. Swan disregarded that. She gently held out the little duck. "I found your friend wandering in the forest. She looked a little lost so brought her back to you." She said. The boy, Fakir, stood and walked forward taking the duck away from her with great gentleness. He knelt and put her in the lake.

"Sorry." he said looking at the duck. Swan sat on the dock.

"It wasn't a problem at all. She was very sweet." The boy examined her silently. Swan dangled her bare feet into the water. The little duck went over and brushed against her leg. In that moment a blinding light ingulfed them both.

In the light the girl and the duck faced one another. Ahiru suddenly was a girl again. She was a complete mirror of Swan other than her bright blue eyes and her orange hair. They looked at one another in shock then the light died away. Ahiru was in the water her naked body engulfed in the water. The two kept staring at one another when Fakir burst into a blush and rushed to his basket.

"Moron if you were going to turn like that you could have warned me!" he said and through clothes at Ahiru who caught them and looked at herself.

"But Fakir..." she said her soft voice said in shock. "I don't even know how it happened."


End file.
